


Christmas Past [2/2]

by DdraigCoch



Series: Christmas Past [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventchallenge, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Treize's Christmasses past. 13x6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Past [2/2]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue! Just trying to spread non-profit christmassy joy, and if you sue me Sant may leave you coal.

When he was twelve, Treize broke a finger and had to spend Christmas Eve in the ER to get it splinted. When he got home the tree had already been decorated, and he found a sniffling blonde curled up in his bed.

When he was twelve, Treize learned that hugs couldn’t fix fingers, or ornaments or hearts but they could stop a little boy crying for a night.

+   +   +

When he was fifteen, Treize had stood next to his mother by the kitchen window to watch his cousin steal away his foster brother’s first kiss, and wondered at the surge of anger in him.

When he was fifteen, Treize realised he’d wanted Zechs’ first kiss for himself.

+   +   +

When he was sixteen, Treize was frightened of himself. Frightened of hurting the blonde. Frightened of doing something wrong. Frightened that he was a deviant of the worst kind. He avoided Zechs, but couldn’t help stealing looks. He was growing fast, Treize noted, and wished he could talk to him about all of this.

When he was sixteen, Treize was terrified.

+   +   +

When he was nineteen, Treize spent his first Christmas without Zechs at an official function. Late into the night a fellow officer whose name he’d later forget had pulled him out onto the balcony and kissed him breathless. The desire that had burnt through him was still new, and far more intense than anything he’d felt so far. He’d moaned into the other man’s mouth, one strong hand carding through shorn black hair and forgotten about anything else. He walked home from the party with a limp and a grin.

When he was nineteen, Treize realised that while Zechs was important to him, it was fully grown men he wanted to share his bed with. He stopped being frightened.

+   +   +

When he was twenty-one, Treize danced at his mother’s party and for the first time shared the admiring looks of young women with Zechs. It was a pleasant surprise, and he was proud of his friend.

When he was twenty-one, Treize realised how fast Zechs was growing and wished for time to pass faster so he could meet the man he was going to become.

+   +   +

When Treize was twenty-two, he kissed Zechs back and pulled the blonde closer with arms looped around his waist. He got lost in the kiss, so it was Zechs that kicked him and pulled away when they heard his father’s tread on the step, grinning like an idiot.

When Treize was twenty-two, he let himself touch the young man he’d loved for years


End file.
